The present invention relates generally to the creation of music with a musical instrument, and, more particularly, to providing feedback to a student learning to play a musical instrument.
The present invention yet further relates to a system for providing feedback on a musical performance performed with a musical instrument.
A musical performer requires feedback on a musical performance performed with a musical instrument in order to understand which aspects of the performance and/or the performer's technique need to be altered in order to improve or address problems. Oftentimes, third-party feedback is relied upon when learning to play a musical instrument.